Control of reflected radiant energy to provide either a spot or flood configuration of projected rays of radiation is well known in the art. In Kurlander U.S. Pat. No. 1,991,753 issued in 1935 there is disclosed a Flash Light which includes a movable sleeve having light diffusing surfaces which are operative to change a spot configuration to a flood configuration.
There are also known to the art radiation control means such as iris type devices, collimating lens devices having a radiant energy source movable with respect to a reflector body, as well as dual lens devices and others.
More recently luminaire apparatus for changing emitted radiation from a source of radiant energy from spot to flood configuration has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,012 issued to Gulliksen and assigned to the assignee of the present application. In this patent there is set forth a source of radiant energy and reflector means occurring as separated reflector sections or parts with which is combined radiation transmitting means which is supported for rotative travel around the reflector parts and which include control zones operative to provide a spot to flood configuration of emitted radiant energy.
It is believed, however, that none of these prior art devices disclose or are concerned with a luminaire apparatus wherein both stationary and movable reflector parts are located around a source of radiant energy in a housing body and means are combined with the movable reflector parts for controlling emitted radiation to produce either a spot or flood configuration of projected radiant energy.